Becoming Fire Lord Zuko
by ToxicEros
Summary: Three years have past since the end of the war. Zuko is still learning what it means to be Fire Lord, but also what it means to be Zuko. His journey is filled with past phantoms, rebels, even love, and stories of the war he never knew existed. Zuko/OC & Toph/OC
1. New Winds

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me, but to Michael Dante DiMartino. Midori is my own character. **

* * *

_**Becoming Fire Lord Zuko**_

Nothing is _free._ No freedom or peace comes without _loss_. During the war some lost few, some none and others everything. Yet others gained from their loss.  
Zuko stood between the plane of loss and gain. In a limbo of feeling.  
He could see the ghost of his past; the young banished prince merely a boy striving to be accepted, the wounded child seeking mother's guidance, but beyond on that stood the man. The man who had no family, but a family of friends that proved water does run deeper than blood.

Zuko's golden eyes reflected the copper and rose sunset as he gazed onto the horizon. Today he had lost but tomorrow could he gain? Subconsciously he knew he was dangling the ring by his index finger inches from falling, but he felt a sense of unawareness. The ring that once seemed to radiate with charm and nobility looked faded, the gold band dull, now with the centered ruby holding the only lasting appeal. The ring was now light, no longer carrying the promise without truth he had given Mai. As a boy he loved her. As a boy he learned from her, but as a man he needed more. Not more than the skin needs but that which the heart seeks.  
He felt almost shameful, but not for being Zuko instead of the Fire Lord Mai wanted. He felt shame in the absence of pain. He had let her go without protest. After the retorts, the piercing demands, the spiteful words, he had felt her presence lingering outside the closed door…_waiting_. But Zuko never came.  
He felt almost shameful, but not for failing to be the romantic prince chasing down his lover. He felt shame in the quenching freedom he had obtained. He felt light. As the simple realization of his new acquired freedom dawned on him like the removal of a veil his face lit up, his thin pink lips creased into a small smile. Without another fleeting thought he left his previous position by the windowsill and turned towards the corridors of his palace.  
The maroon robes that three years ago Zuko seemed to drown in now clung to him like a second skin, moving effortlessly with him. His topknot was a bit thinker now that his hair hung to his clavicle, his cheekbones a bit higher with age, and his skin still glowing in a peach hue.  
To the onlookers Zuko appeared as the great Fire Lord, the peace bringer, Master Firebender, and essence of the great Fire Lords before him.  
Yet as he rounded the corner giving curt nods and encouraging smiles his thoughts of the stories soon to be shared clouded his mind. He knew they were coming even before the palace announcer had a chance to clear his ancient voice. Zuko began to speed up his pace, almost to the point where he ran, but as well as he could run in robes as close to etiquette protocol as possible. He rounded another corner with an immediate halt, the Fire Sages were passing by, his smile creased a bit deeper, shoulders became a bit straighter, walk became more graceful and fluid, but his eyes became colder.  
Once out of the critical view he quickened his pace back to the almost jog he had then continued onto the palace courtyard.  
Their entrance blew the Fire Nation flags close to off their hinges along with hiding Zuko behind a gust of dirt and fallen leaves. Zuko raised one of his arms over his face, causing his robe to act like a shield against the debris.

"Zuko!" Aang leapt down in another gust of wind, this one smaller and almost warm. His overeager smile already planted on his face. Zuko felt his heart swell as the rest of the gang followed behind Aaang.

"Hey Sparky."

"Hello Zuko"

"What up Jerkbender!"

And those names set him at ease as only family could.

Chatter filled the once desolate palace as Team Avatar recalled stories. All trying to out voice one another. The usual you've grown was thrown around with a few you havent's that caused the tremor of laughter to echo rambunctiously through the corridors.

"You won't believe what happened to Toph in the village!"

"Remember when our last trip to Kyoshi island?"

"Oh Zuko you gotta here this!"

"Fire Lord Zuko" Everyone became silent.

The wide smile that previously encased Zuko's face vanished with the flatter of the eye as the tiny announcer stepped forth.

"Dinner is ready your highness."

With that the chatter intensified. Sokka laced his fingers through Suki's now leading the group to the dining room. Katara and Aang continued behind, filling Zuko in on the new Southern Water Temple construction while Toph followed only a small smile as her acknowledgement of the story. She had hated the Water Tribe visit, you can't see well on frozen water.  
Once seated only a fleeting glance was given by the guest to the absence of Mai. They say outsiders sometimes have a better view of what's occurring inside.

Zuko chuckled casually to Aang's last story before standing with his arms raised in a subtle demand of silence. All eyes seated before him twinkled with the joy of appreciation and admiration.

"Friends, I would like to formally welcome and thank you for coming in preparation of the Third Annual Peace Festival & Summit."  
Zuko raised a gold glass and everyone followed. _"I think new winds are upon us."_

* * *

**_A/N Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review and if you have some stories you'd like my read I love reviewing :)_**


	2. Curious Cats

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me, but to Michael Dante DiMartino. Midori is my own character.**

* * *

**_Becoming Fire Lord Zuko  
_**

"Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang, Master Katara, Master Toph…" Everyone in the table was silent either in amazement or amusement that the announcer had yet to take a breath.

"Lady Suki, and Sir Sokka. I present the new Peace Festival organizer and Peace Summit Historian Miss Midori."

Two guards opened the grand dining room table as Midori emerged. As if the fates wished to dramatize her entrance the curtains behind her rose with the evening wind. The curtains moved in waves around Midori only exposing snippets of her appearance. Before anything else everyone saw the tight knee length black laced boots that gave way to an unfamiliar ruby dress. It seemed to be a mix of Earth Nation and Fire Nation; they could tell it was long sleeved with a high collar, but were unfamiliar with the lower design. The dress seemed almost like a flower in blooming, because although the upper portion of the dress clung to her body the bottom flared and displayed a second layer of white hidden beyond the red.

Midori stepped past the flattering curtains and stood beside the dining table. Zuko felt something change. He saw her glasses covered eyes lock onto his gold orbs, but he did not feel present. With his eyes locked onto hers he felt distant. He felt like his inner flame had been extinguished and his mind taken to a place far beyond his reach. Then she looked away. And just as the feeling came it passed and he inhaled as if it was his first breath in ages.  
She strode further in her movements graceful and quite like a cat while her long ebony braid rustled behind her like a tail.

She gave a short, but formal bow before staring ahead at the infamous Team Avatar. "Hello my name is Midori and I thank you for the honour of allowing me to be the organizer and historian for the year."

In that moment Zuko noticed her skin. If Katara's skin was fresh powdered cinnamon then Midori was fresh melted caramel. On top of her brown freckled nose sat a pair of black framed glasses, but this time when he caught her eyes he felt nothing. _Nothing._ He just saw a set of almond shaped shadowy green eyes.  
Then the room filled with shy coughs when as a unit the realization that instead of answering Midori's greeting everyone, with the exception of Toph, had just eyed Midori up.

Aang was the first to break the silence. "Hi! I'm Aang I'm sure you'll do great Midori."

With his words the stiff feeling in Midori's shoulders finally ceased and she gave a shy beam of gratitude.  
"Take a seat Midori the foods almost out!" Sokka shouted eagerly.

As Midori sat down the servants appeared and began placing the dishes in the center and then placing glossy black plates in front of each guest. One by one the servants took the lids off each dish. Vegetable dumplings, steamed fish, rice, and for desert a variation of fruits along with fruit pie and moon cake. A howl of approval was heard across the room from Sokka. With expert like fingers Sokka swiped several fish onto his plate while Katara chastised his table manners.

"Wow Zuko you're really doing a great job of incorporating the food I mentioned!" Aang shouted gleefully as he grabbed a fruit pie and moon cake completely ignoring the other dishes.

Midori only watched as everyone continued to place food onto their plates. She felt like an intruder on a private conversation. As everyone discussed the food or continued before forgotten stories she observed. She had seen Team Avatar when she was visiting Ba Sing Se, but that had been months after the war ended. They had certainty matured in the past years. That day Aang stood exactly at Katara's level. Now he was beginning to tower over her, but that strong encouraging smile was still ever present, but on a more angular face. Midori stole a glanced at the Water Tribe siblings. Their blue eyes shun with mirth. In aging both had become even more similar. Both with higher cheek bones and fuller lips. As she continued to scan them over she nearly choked on laughter as Suki repeatedly slapped Sokka's back as he choked on food. Midori was very familiar with the Kyoshi warriors and Suki was certaintly living up to Kyoshi standards. Her hair had now grown to her mid back and she lost the childish features in place for a woman's beauty. In contrast to Suki, Toph had cut her previously long hair and let it rest in a stylish cut that Midori knew Toph hadn't chosen herself. Her bangs were still present, but her hair had been cut in a V form leaving long bangs in the front with a shorter cut in the back, it seemed to make the Earthbender's opaque eyes shine. As Midori's eyes continued to scan over the group she set her eyes at the head of the table. Citrine eyes bore into jade. She immediately looked away.

Katara's voice interrupted Midori's analysis, "So Midori I know the Festival is a month away, but can you tell us your ideas for the festival?"

Midori felt almost thankful that she could now join the inside instead of being the onlooker.

She cleared her throat and slipped into business mode. "Actually at this point it's more confirmations, practice, and any add-ons. I had to start even before I arrived in the Fire Nation because the amount of guest at the summit and festival is extremely high. Also now that I've arrived I will be meeting with each of you individually to discuss your portion in the festival."

Slowly the conversations turned to the preparations and the glimpse between Zuko and Midori dissolved into the background forgotten.

* * *

Midori studied the map in her hands. The palace chamberlain had been generous enough to create a map to encourage her understanding of the palace for the summit and festival. Midori marked the next chamber with her thumb while gazing at the passage, the map said Zuko's room was nearby. She could see lights streaming onto the empty hall from a cracked door in the room ahead of her. Without a moment's hesitation she decided to pass his door as quickly and silently as possible. Before she could even reach tthe threshold near Zuko's door the sound of breaking glass echoed down the empty hall and made Midori jump back in surprise.

"Why didn't you try to change!"

Midori stood still, unfamiliar with that voice. Her now curious ears perked hoping to hear more.

"I know you caused peace and whatever, but what about us? What about our image?"

There was no response.

"You can't expect the Fire Lord to hang around these…these argh these people beneath you! Zuko! I understand that you're promoting peace, but charity?"

There was a light shuffle of footsteps and the shadows from the cracked door danced in the reflection.

"Maybe that's why this didn't work Mai. I changed too much, but then again you never knew me to know what's stayed the same and what's changed."

The sound of something smashing against the door then shattering to the ground, caused Midori to shift in surprise then speed down the hall. Curiosity killed the cat, but certainty not this one.

Midori bounced into her new bed face first. She hadn't even bothered to turn on the candles or explore, the aches in her body demanding rest. The mattress was so plush she felt herself sink in a few inches. She groaned in satisfaction then reached her hand towards her back tugging at her long braid, she began to weave her fingers through the braid slowly untying the loops.

"Finally no more sleeping in –" A loud explosion rocked her bedroom, but Midori shoot up leaping off the bed in one swift jump before running down the hall.

* * *

Zuko coughed as the smoke began to fill his lungs. He felt like there were burning coals in his throat and at any moment the coals would burn through him.

"Zuko!" Aang's voice called out in the fog of ash and gunpowder.

"Aang! Get the others out of here now!"

Without a moments glance Aang leapt into the air clearing the smoke and spotting the air deprived servants. He swept down grabbing two woman in his arms before racing to the private backyard.

"Aang! Where are you going!" Katara called as she ran towards the chamber he had just left.

"Katara come with me! These people may need your healing! Tell Suki and Sokka to begin sweeping the area for more bombs!" Katara only nodded not needing any further explanations before rushing to the backyard as Aang flew back into the meeting room.

Zuko helped usher others towards the exit and beyond the crippling room. He looked towards the door again waiting for Aang when he instead spotted Midori running towards him her eyes wide with panic.

"How can I hel –"

Another explosion shout off from the window right behind Zuko. Knocking Midori into the wall and Zuko to the floor. Three men in crimson cloaks leapt through the broken window. Two grabbed onto each of Zuko's arms while the another held onto his midsection. Zuko could only hear a light ringing. He could barely register the kidnappers, everything seemed to be occurring in a haze of white light and silent but loud ringing, he stared onto where Midori had stood only to see her lying still under fallen glass. Before he could call out to someone he felt the rush of wind as the three cloaked men fell through window.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed make sure to review or message me if you'd like a review :) **


	3. The Sol

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me, but to Michael Dante DiMartino. Midori is my own character.**

* * *

**_Becoming Fire Lord Zuko_**

Once the men landed on the ground the man holding Zuko's midsection released him and the other two began to drag Zuko across the ground rapidly creating distance between the palace and them. Zuko winced as his legs dragged across the rocky floor surface. Zuko inhaled focusing on the ground waiting for that moment, then kicked upward causing two of the men to lose their balance and release him. Zuko quickly took his Fire Nation stance while three encased him in a triangle. Zuko exhaled taking a step closer then lifting his leg inches off the ground before slamming his foot down and causing a wave of fire to reach for the men. The three men did a backwards leap in unison missing the wave. All three of the men took a fire nation stance preparing to enclose Zuko in flames. Zuko could feel the sweat drip down his cheek in anticipation of their movement. Their stances were firm, accurate, and strong these weren't nobodies.  
A movement to his left cut through Zuko's peripheral. Another figure in a black hooded cloak had arrived but this one stood next to Zuko. Before Zuko could even overlook the new stranger the other three pushed their fist forward and blast of flames engulfed Zuko and the stranger. Zuko redirected a portion of the flame throwing it back at one of the kidnappers, while he noticed the stranger had leapt high into the trees. Before the kidnappers could regain their composure Zuko exhaled again this time creating extended fire whips that licked at the kidnappers legs. He move his hands in sync directing the whips back and forth from kidnappers. Zuko inhaled once more and on his exhale the whips grew in size. With a final stroke he brought the whips down on the men knocking both to the ground unconscious. A rising heat behind him made Zuko roll to the ground the hit intended for him engulfing a nearby tree. He jumped forward running towards the attacker with his fist already inflamed.  
Then the black cloaked figure swept down from the tree and in a blur of black and locked their legs onto the awaiting victims neck the figure pushed themselves upward till they were briefly standing on the kidnappers shoulders before leaping backwards then giving the kidnapper a firm kick in the spine that pushed them into a tree and knocked them unconscious.  
Zuko looked away then pulled the nearest kidnapper to his side stripping them of their hood. There sat a man. A man he had never seen or known. There was nothing unordinary or distinct, Fire Nation skin, Fire Nation hair. Zuko was losing his patience, but having your meeting room bombed, and being kidnapped then dragged down his courtyard could do that to a person. Zuko's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy breathing behind him.  
He begun to approach the cloaked figure with as much suspicion as concern, "Hey you –"  
The hooded figure's head rose at the sound of his voice and for an in the instant he saw ruby red lips. Just as Zuko's fingers grazed the soft fabric of the hood a white smoke encased him. He coughed loudly his throat still sore from the previous explosions. Once the white smoke cleared the hooded figure had disappeared into the the night breeze.

"Zuko! Are you alright!" Zuko looked up at the star painted sky watching as Aang flew towards him on his glider.

Zuko only nodded as Aang landed next to him. "How's Midori?" Zuko asked while he tied to the men together with a their own rope.

Aang only gave Zuko a confused stare, "Midori? I haven't seen her since dinner."

Zuko felt his heart quicken its pace, "She's still under the rubble! We have to get her!"

Aang grabbed Zuko by the collar without a seconds word then sent a gust of wind under their feet. The wind shot them upward into the sky past the trees and right when Zuko felt the weight of his body return Aang propped open his glider. Zuko held onto Aang's ankle as they soared towards the meeting room. Once above a balcony adjacent to the meeting room Zuko let go and did a brief roll on the ground before standing then running to room. As soon as Zuko entered the room he sank down to his knees and began moving fall books and glass from the bundle where he had last seen Midori fall. He could feel the skin under his nails split and ooze fresh blood. He continued digging through. Midori looked so young. She had such a small smile on her face. The kind that lingered and made you wonder if her face lit up when she laughed. _Midori was so young..._

Aang ran into the room. His eyes landed on Zuko who was frantically removing fallen glass and books. He placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Let me" he said barely above a whisper.

Aang did a 180 degree spin with his glider in hand and with mastered precision whipped the glider like a bat at the debris. The force threw the debris to the opposite wall with a shattering thud. Under what had been a mountain of glass and books was nothingness.

"Wher-" Began Aang.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang," a guard that had seconds before arrived at the meeting room gave a brisk and quick salute. "Miss Midori is in the infirmary Sir Sokka found her and Master Katara is taking care of her."

Zuko almost sank to his knees in relief. Another life was not added to his hands.

* * *

Katara fussed over Midori's cut hands and arms while Midori looked up at the ceiling lost in a whirlpool of thoughts. One day in the fire nation and she almost gets killed by a bomb. The pain from the numerous cuts had yet to settle before her, but served as a reminder of death's brush against her skin. She was in a state of shock.  
The infirmary doors slapping harshly against the walls broke Midori's whirlpool and marked Zuko and Aang's entrance. Even with dried blood smearing his face, his scarred eye crunched up in anger, his previously tidy top knot hair loose giving him a loop sided wave of raven and his ropes once a beautiful maroon now marked with ash and soot. He still looked all the grand Fire Lord his title entailed.

"Are you alright?" The Fire Lord was talking to her, not Zuko.

Through her cracked glasses her jade yes bore into his gold. There it was. A spark. It sent a wave of electricity throughout her body like a song that shakes a person to their very core. She felt like the wind had been taken from her lungs and she was waiting for air. And just like that the moment disappeared into the wind when Zuko's eyes shifted from hers to her cut marred hands.

She had been silent for longer then intended, "Yes Fire Lord."

Zuko hesitated for a moment, taken aback by the formality but he then gave a short nod then left her bed side making rounds to all the servants and advisors that had been harmed.

"Aang who were they?" Katara's voice broke the silence.

"I'm not sure yet Zuko has declared an emergency gathering in his library right now. "

Sokka and Suki entered the infirmary looking over the people before catching Midori's raven hair and running to her side.

Sokka did not say anything, only gave a reassuring smile to Midori. The small gesture was enough, it was like an anchor to the reality of what had just happened here.

Without any other exchanges Suki helped Midori off the bed as the four made their way to Zuko's library. No other words were said during the walk. They walked like soldiers preparing to enter the enemy ravine, unknowing of what is to come. The idle thumping of their footsteps was only disturbed with Midori's momentary inhales of walked into the private library in a single file line. No one had, had a chance to add chairs to the library so Sokka and Aang stood behind Katara, Suki, and Midori as they took a seat on a long crimson and gold chesterfield style couch.  
Advisors and generals soon followed all standing near the bookshelves. No one exchanged looks or words. In silence they waited till Zuko entered. His hair was redone, his burned ropes replaced with new silken crimson garments and his Fire Nation crown again sat proudly in his top-knot.  
And like a spell now broken his mere appearance caused a roar of questions from the advisors and generals while Team Avatar and Midori remained silent.  
Zuko only raised one hand and a new spell of silence fell upon the library.

"I have been given a short brief by all the guards as to what has occurred. After I debrief everyone the Community Developer and International Affairs Coordinator Sensu also has some news he wants to share with us."  
Everyone either sat a little straighter or leaned a little closer.

"No one has been fatally injured thanks to General Rui for using the meeting table as a barrier for many of the servants and advisors. Suki and Sokka have also informed me that no other bombs have been found as of now. Also nothing appears to have been stolen. Now I introduce Sensu who will _enlighten_ all of us." The word enlighten dripped from Zuko's lips with either sarcasm or anger all present were unsure.  
Zuko took a seat in an arm chair at the corner of the semicircle everyone had unintentionally made. Sensu was a pudgy older man with a head full of long gray hair that was tied in a long braid behind him. His beer belly poked forward from his Fire Nation ropes and his small brown eyes looked over everyone in the library. He cleared his throat with a cough that echoed throughout the silent room. "Thank you Fire Lord Zuko."

Two attendants came behind him and held a map of the Fire Nation.  
"There have been suspicions of a rebellion, but in the past three years suspicions there are many, actions there are few. We believe these rebels are known as Sol." He pressed his finger on the map to a area far in the outskirts of the capital as the supposed location. "The demographics of the members are unknown, but it is assumed the middle and higher middle class members do the dirty work, such as these three kidnappers, but are funded by the upper class and maybe even officials." Midori glimpsed around at the advisors in the room for a brief second_…anyone_ could be a funder.  
"We have reason to believe they are angered because of Fire Lord Zuko's latest progressive policy to encourage those from other nationals to take residency in Fire Nation territory by providing certain benefits especially to the families of nation ambassadors."

"Is that all we know?" Zuko asked while resting his chin against his knuckles.

Sensu cleared his throat once more, but this time his cough sounded weak to the ears present. "Y-y-yes your highness that is all we have present."

Zuko stood abruptly, "Alright we will revert to palace watch formation A, tomorrow morning, generals, expect a meeting in my office after the first candle flashes after midday. Everyone else please go about your business as planned the festival and summit are upon us and everything will go as scheduled. Any suspicious activity will be reported directly to me or Sir Sokka. You are all dismissed."

While everyone exited the library Team Avatar and Midori were the last to leave. Zuko gave a small reassuring smile to his friends which they returned before heading towards the exit. Midori stole one last glance at Zuko.  
Jade locked with citrine.  
Midori's voice broke their stare, "A leader is a dealer in hope, Zuko. Don't forget that."  
Miodri left the room with only the fleeting ebony braid as a goodbye.


End file.
